


Besties

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: Michael doesn’t know why he keeps you around…





	Besties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coveredbyroses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredbyroses/gifts).



**_A/N_ ** **: This is dedicated to my new bestest bestie, Mikey, for @covered-byroses’ Michael!cember on Tumblr  
**

**_Warnings_ ** **: Crack?? Fluff?? I don’t know… but I wanted to do something different**

**Bamby**

“Mikey!” You beamed as he walked through the large doors of your shared suite.

Michael, the archangel, had contemplated getting you your own room, but decided against it. He didn’t trust that you wouldn’t get into some kind of trouble- most likely not on your own behalf, though- and he was certain you’d just whine if he tried to separate you both.

Finding you, mess of a human with not much to live for, had been- admittedly- a mistake. A good one, or bad one, he wasn’t sure. Michael just knew that since finding you, you had been an incessant annoyance… and yet you still lived.

He could have easily struck you down, put you in your place, shaken you off his tail, but he hadn’t. Why? He had _no_ idea.

Groaning, he looked over to where you were on your bed, head hanging off the edge so you were upside down. “Y/N.” He gave a curt nod.

Your smile grew as you quickly rolled over and shifted so you were on your knees on the bed. “How was your day? Smote anyone interesting?” You giggled. “Smote… sounds so stupid.”

Rolling his eyes, he worked on the tie around his neck, loosening it as he reached the liquor cabinet. “I need this because of you,” he noted.

Despite his words, you smile just grew even bigger. “Well, duh.” Climbing off the bed, you skipped over to pour the drink for him. “Here, let me. You got no idea what you're doin’ with this stuff.”

He watched as you poured him a drink, humming away and swaying on the spot a little. “You’re happy.”

“Do I have to record myself saying ‘duh’? Or are you gonna stop saying stuff that’s so obviously obvious?” you asked as you handed him his drink.

Sighing, curiosity fading as agitation replaced it once more, he took the drink. Without a word, he turned to go take a seat on one of the leather lounges and relax. But, of course, that wasn’t going to be easy with you around.

“Aren’t ya gonna say thanks?” you pressed as you followed him. When he placed himself in one of the single seats smoothly, you just plopped down onto the love seat. “Your daddy ever teach you some manners?”

“Y/N,” he cut you an annoyed glare, “don’t you have better things to do?”

“Like what? Hmm? You took me in, Mikey. You saw pathetic ol’ me, asked what I wanted, and gave me just that. Something interesting to live for. You’re pretty darn interesting… and just pretty darn pretty.” You winked at him.

Again, he rolled his eyes. “Why do I keep you around?”

“ _En-ter-tain-ment_!” you sang, punctuating each syllable separately.

“I’m an angel, I don’t need entertainment,” he countered.

You shrugged. “Then why am I here, Mikey? Why am I here?” Your smile returned, though it was smaller, more genuine and sweet.

Watching you, Michael felt his lips pull up in the slightest smile of his own. “I do find you mildly entertaining. And my vessel seems to appreciate you. Though he’s scared for you, as well,” he noted as he looked down at himself.

Your cheeks flushed. “You really find me entertaining?”

Michael’s eyes came back up to meet yours, right as you suddenly rolled over onto your back and did a little happy dance on the couch.

“Mikey and Y/N are the bestest besties that ever did best!” you cheered.

Giving you a bitch face he must have learned from his vessel, Michael sighed again. “But you’re also annoying.”

“Don’t care!” you exclaimed. “No take-backsies! You find me entertaining, we’re best friends, end of story!”

As you continued to do a little dance and ramble on about how you and Michael were, in fact, best friends, he watched. While he wouldn’t and couldn’t say you were ‘friends’ he had grown fond of your companionship… like a pet of sorts, he supposed. Despite your annoying energy, he was certain he’d spare you from the fate the rest of humanity would face.

**Bamby**


End file.
